choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Necator7/Lost Prince
Several days ago Pixelberry tried to change first book of The Royal Romance. And I've noticed it by complete coincidence. If you had read my page, you know how I dislike pure romances. And normally, I would never notice this change, if Pixelberry didn't force TRR1 as default first book. Earlier, everyone could choose between ROMANCE, YOUNG ADULTS and VAMPIRE. Earlier, I always chose VAMPIRE (Bloodblound). My feelings towards Pixelberry are ambivalent. In result, I often uninstall Choices out of anger, and install it back out of addiction. And since they forced romance book as default, I've noticed something I would miss in normal circumstances. For some reasons, I called my heroine Little Orchid 少蘭 (Xiǎo-lán), and the Prince is named 诚 (Chéng), what means 'honest, sincere'. I hope that Chinese members of this forum won't be offended by me playing with the language I hadn't mastered. I beg for your discretion, because I had no malicious intentions. LOST PRINCE - short story It starts like in original Chapter 1. Until you see the fourth participant of the bachelor party. "Wow. He's really cute!" Normally, we used to see only his face. Choice 9 *To the hottest club in town, Kismet. (Path A) *To a gorgeous secret cove by the beach. (Path B) The choice you make here will determine where you spend most of the rest of the chapter. And there's where the strange experience starts... Choice 10 (Path A) *Date Night (��12) ( ) *Basic Black (No effect) Choice 11 (Path A) *I'll admit it, I'm impressed. (No effect) *You must have serious connections. (No effect) *I guess you really turned on the charm. (No effect) You see long waiting line to the entrance. Liam effortlessly approaches the bouncer and says something to him, so you are let in. Choice 12 (Path A) *Stand up to the girls and whisk Liam away! (��16) *Wait for them to leave. (No effect) There are some parasite girls coming, because they sniffed some pretty boys and some champagne for free. They are called "Random Girl" (Asian) and "Another Rando" (Caucasian). Alas, I have no pictures. I documented only dialogues with choices. If you let them have their way, they will drink your alcohol, but with no further effect. Diamond Choice 1 (Path A) *''Liam'', you're going to have to get real blunt with them. (No effect) *Sorry, ladies, he's with me. (No effect) *Ladies, desperate isn't a good look. (No effect) In each case, Random Girl''s are offended, but later they say something about ''Liam's face being familiar. Liam takes your hand and you escape. Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) *Find somewhere totally secluded! (No effect) *Lose them on the crowded dance floor! (No effect) Only difference is the scenery. If you choose secluded place, you escape onto balcony. Otherwise, you run onto dance floor. In both cases Liam commends your reflexes. You smile coyly and say that you don't break easily under the pressure. Diamond Choice 3 (Path A) *Seduce Liam with my sexiest moves. (No effect) or (Liam +Romance) *Playfully get him to jump up and down to the beat! (No effect) Kill me, but I can't recall if you get the romance point or not. Diamond Choice 4 (Path A) *Okay, I admit it... I was jealous. (No effect) *I should've let them have you. (No effect) *How about we give them something to be jealous of? (No effect) Prince reveals that he was toying with you a bit, to see your reaction. You can response like that... Diamond Choice 5 (Path A) *Kiss Liam. (Liam +Romance) ( ) *Tease Liam. (No effect) It's rather obvious... Choice 10 (Path B) *Beach Vibes (��12) ( ) *Basic Black (No effect) Choice 11 (Path B) *Go skinny dipping with Liam. (��16) *Admire the view of the water. (No effect) In this version, when Drake builts the bonfire, Maxwell likes the idea of set things on fire... Instead, your character has an idea of skinny dipping. If you do this, it reveals that Liam never had such experience before. You can notice that he's a rule-obeying guy, and the rules' topic will be touched several times. Diamond Choice 6 (Path B) *Tell him to look away while I undress. (No effect) *Seductively strip in front of him. (No effect) If you choose first answer, Liam blushes. In the second scenario, he asks you if all American girls are bold like you. You then retort that if you were shy girl, you wouldn't skinny dip with a stranger in the first place. Diamond Choice 7 (Path B) *Let me help you. (Liam +Romance) *Race you to the water! (No effect) What can I say? As on the illustration. Diamond Choice 8 (Path B) It's a timed choice! *This cold cuts sharper than a thousand swords! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *This... this is nothing! (No effect) *Eeeeeeek! (No effect) If the timer ends, you blurt: C-c-c-c-old!!! If you choose correct option, Liam is impressed how talkative you are in the cold temperatures. Diamond Choice 9 (Path B) *Snuggle up to Liam for warmth. (No effect) *Use this chane to flirt! (No effect) In both cases, Liam hugs you, but later says that he shouldn't be doing it. Again, he says that there are more rules for him than you can imagine. Diamond Choice 10 (Path B) *You've never done anything like this before, have you? (No effect) *Are you having fun right now? (No effect) In each case, Liam admits that's true, and says that the most important for him now is your company. Diamond Choice 11 (Path B) *Romantic. (No effect) *Like you're avoiding my question. (No effect) No matter what option you choose, Liam says that he would love to stay with you like that forever, but it's impossible. Diamond Choice 12 (Path B) *Nothing's impossible. (No effect) *Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd get hungry at some point. (No effect) You can answer in romantic or non-romantic way... Diamond Choice 13 (Path B) *Kiss Liam. (Liam +Romance) ( ) *Splash Liam. (No effect) *Hold your hand up for a high-five. (No effect) If you splash Liam, he will ask you what he did to deserve this. If you choose high-five, it's revealed that he never did it before. Both paths ultimately lead to the moment of truth: Liam tells you that it's his bachelor party and he's a Crown Prince of Cordonia. Then you are watching Statue of Libety (or not). Those further choices are like in the original Chapter 1. Sorry for low quality of the pictures. I don't know how to do a screenshot on the phone, especially since my "only-for-game" phone is an old model. So I took those pictures with my "normal" phone. Also, I'm terribly lazy, so instead of writing notes on the phone, I just made pictures. Besides, I hadn't an idea that I would need those images to prove that my story wasn't a dream or hallucination. However, since yesterday, Beta-version of TRR1 isn't available anymore. Probably the main reason was that some players, who bought premium outfits in original version, now lost their diamonds. And Pixelberry couldn't stand the impact of the storm they had caused. I'm very curious what Pixelberry would say about that... PS. The title refers to Diablo, if someone is interested... Category:Blog posts